


Just Trying To Do My Job Here

by Kukuriko



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Badly googled doctor stuff, Banter, Comedy, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Reader-Insert, Set after the events of RE2, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: "Hey, we've got a patient for you.""Great, pass me the file... Leon S. Kennedy huh?... What the... Are you sure this isn't an autopsy?""They're in med bay area two sector six. Make sure you report anything useful."-Where Reader is a tired doctor who has to deal with Leon's extensive list of injuries after he got out of Raccoon City.





	Just Trying To Do My Job Here

**Author's Note:**

> I played through the entire game and listed all of Leon's cutscene injuries just for this fic haha
> 
> Overall, it was pretty fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy :)

The brief alone gave you a headache. The words ‘this man shouldn’t be alive’ ran through your mind the more you read into the patient who was currently held in one of the isolated med bays.

Of course, you heard about the weird zombie outbreak happening. Viruses or whatever the hell it was. You weren’t too surprised at the development. The potential of medicine and diseases was so vast that having something turn you into a mutant felt like another stepping stone in research.

That was probably why they hired you. You gave enough shit to do your job, not enough to worry about every world-ending threat that came along.

You were blasted by the usual bacterial killing tunnel with bright lights and the antiseptic spray before you were allowed into the isolated med bay. There was only one patient in these things at a time and everything was recorded and monitored. It didn’t stop you from changing the way you acted though.

You were hired by the government. If they were ticked off by anything you would’ve been fired long ago.

The doors clamped shut behind you and you rolled your eyes. There was always the risk of this patient turning into those zombies and killing you straight up but the analysis came back negative for that to even happen. The caution was still though, evident by the fact they had just sealed you in.

You moved towards the bed and saw the patient. You knew what he looked like in the photo they attached on his file, but it didn’t do him any justice.

This man was utterly fucked up.

You pulled a stool beside the bed, machines beeping left and right as they monitored his condition. Bandages covered his body more than the hospital gown. This man might as well be in a full-body cast.

The patient groaned awake, shifting on the bed and wincing at the tiniest of movements. Their eyes turned and focused on you who was flipping through some pages of your report.

“You’re a lucky man, Leon Scott Kennedy,” you sighed.

“Wh-who are you?” Leon said, his voice hoarse and quiet.

“Well, I’m Doctor [Y/N], and the government has made it my job to keep you alive so we know what happened,” you said.

You were approached with how you should be talking with Leon. The number one priority was to get as much information as possible to what had happened back in the Raccoon Police Department. Some suggested to act sympathetic or even lie about your involvement with the government.

You disagreed with all of them. Sometimes a straightforward approach was the best way to go about things. If Leon was as good of a cop as he was described in the reports then he’d understand.

“I know you’re drugged up to hell but maybe we can start with how you got this messed up?” you asked, gesturing to his busted up body.

Leon chuckled, then immediately winced.

“Would you believe me if I said zombie outbreak?” the officer said.

Good, he has a sense of humour. Patients that had that was so much less of a pain to deal with.

“Yeah, I’m aware that’s a thing now.”

“Am I… going to be alright?” Leon asked.

“Under my care, yes, but it’s gonna take some time for you to recover from this entire mess. Start from the top if you can, how you got your injuries can help us understand what to expect in future outbreaks.”

“You’ve got quite the confidence there, doc,” Leon smirked.

“Don’t bother flirting with me if you think it’s gonna make me sneak you more painkillers,” you said, lightly poking one of his bruises with a pen. The man hissed from the pain and withdrew.

“Alright, I got the message,” Leon said, settling onto the thin mattress of the bed.

You eyed him and you flipped to an empty page of your clipboard. You penned in the date for the report and wrote some initial notes for yourself.

“Let’s get started then.”

_ \- Report no.1: Car related injuries? - _

You tried to bring up each injury based on their estimated time they were inflicted. The reports weren’t going to be in perfect chronological order but that’s something you’ll just have to deal with later.

“I assume you got to the RPD by car. You had signs of whiplash, probably from something happening to your drive there,” you said.

“Yeah… I remember that,” Leon said, eyes closing.

You snapped your fingers to bring his attention back to you.

“You can sleep later, just hang in there for me and my report.”

“Right, right…” Leon sighed, blinking several times.

As much as you had a job to do, you weren’t completely soulless. You had planned to spend an hour with him but you’ll cut this session early.

“I remember I was driving to the city with Claire. We met at a gas station that was being overrun by zombies.”

You wrote some loose notes. They weren’t too important but you might as well jot them down. You could assume those zombies they ran into probably wandered from the city.

“When we arrived,” Leon continued, struggling to stay awake, “We drove up to a roadblock. We were about to get out of the car but these zombies started clawing at the doors. Then this truck came out of nowhere and rammed into our car.”

You sputtered, “A what? How fast?”

“Pretty fast, I think,” Leon said, startled by your reaction. “It was hard to know. After the truck hit us I rolled out of the car and it exploded right behind me.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. Well. That explains one set of the burns.

“This is where I would’ve declared you dead, Leon,” you said, bluntly. “No one just survives a collision like that. I mean, good on you for still having your neck intact to be able to keep moving but jesus-”

“Guess Claire and I were lucky.”

“Oh, you definitely were,” you said, writing down more notes. “Did you at least see someone behind the wheel?”

Leon paused for a moment, though you think it was more him dozing off than thinking.

“N-no… I don’t think so…” Leon sighed. “Sorry Doc, I’m pretty beat.”

“You sure as hell are.”

You stood up, pushing the stool aside and regarding the officer. You would’ve liked to have known the state the truck driver was in but not every report can be perfect. Leon had already fallen asleep from the way his breathing changed. You chuckled.

“Sleep well, Leon,” you said.

Your thoughts were a hundred percent on track so far. This man should not be alive.

_ \- Report 2: Bone fractures and stuff. - _

Your professional opinion was founded on your several years of study, and it was to let this punching bag of a man take his damn nap. The government said no, so you were back the next day walking through the same hygiene tunnel and into Leon’s med bay.

You didn’t blame your supervisor from making you do this. Everyone was worried that Leon might not survive through his injuries and they wanted as much information as possible if he were to pass away.

The stool was where you had left it and you kicked it in place. You took a seat as you did a quick check over the sleeping officer. Nothing miraculously healed in the past twenty-four hours. Leon’s eye opened just as you were finishing your check and you were in the middle of lodging his status.

“Morning, Leon. How are you feeling?” you said in an artificially cheery voice.

“Like shit.”

“Ah, I figured.”

Leon chuckled and immediately regretted it like last time.

“You gotta stop making me laugh,” the officer said, teeth-gritting as he tried to relax.

“It’s hard to keep a check on my wildly charismatic persona, but we’ll talk about that another time.”

You rested the clipboard against your thigh as you glanced up at Leon.

“Jokes aside I am sorry that I gotta put you through this. I know you need your sleep,” you said, shrugging.

Leon smiled and tried to shrug himself to no success. You appreciated the attempt though

“I get it,” he said, “We all got a job to do about this outbreak.”

“I’m glad you understand,” you said, “Now, I had a question about the multiple bone fractures you had accumulated.”

“Like what?”

You flipped back to a previous page and consulted the notes.

“The ones I wanted to ask about are about two of your broken ribs, and another one being fractured. Your spine was also in really bad shape, you could’ve been paralysed for life. What happened?” you asked, flipping the back to your report.

Leon looked pained like he was trying to relive the moment. Something you also had to consider was this just the surface regarding the full extent of the injuries he sustained. This officer sure was something to be able to soldier on after going through all that crap.

“I was attacked by a mutant,” Leon said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Which one? William Birkin?” you asked, recalling the file containing all the special zombies.

“Yeah, him, though I didn’t realise who it was until after.”

“Could you tell me what he looked like when he attacked you?”

“It was… he was still wearing his lab coat, but half his body and face were mutated. His right arm was all fleshy and had an eye growing out of it.”

You penned down the information. Judging by the description of William Birkin still wearing the coat, you could probably pinpoint the time he had injected himself with the virus.

“Alright, so how did he break some of your bones?” you asked, preparing to write.

Leon paused, then a small smile formed on his lips.

“You know doc, saying this all out loud is making me wonder how I got out alive,” he said, amused.

“Was it that bad?”

Leon nodded faintly, “Well. He slammed me onto the ground which caused the steel walkway to collapse beneath us. We fell to the floor below and I got away to be able to do something against it.”

You hesitated, and you placed your hand on your face.

“Told you,” Leon said.

This man is a living example of defying the physical limitations of the human body. Well, the human body was capable of many things, but this was getting to ridiculous levels of survivability.

You looked towards Leon and looked at where his ribs were bandaged. He was quite athletic, though not crazy, bodybuilder levels of fit. Muscle would most certainly have helped with being able to keep his body together, you’ll keep a mental note on that.

“I’d suggest you buy a lottery ticket but this is something else,” you said, chuckling, “You sure you ain’t infected with anything?”

“I’m pretty sure, but you’re the doctor here,” Leon said.

You scratched your temple as you correlated Leon’s encounter with the mutant William Birkin to his injuries.

“You know, this is just the second meeting and you’ve been through anyone would in a lifetime,” you said, putting the pen down. You leaned forward, “I… kinda feel sorry for you, out of professional talk. Do you want me to smuggle some snacks for you?”

Leon smiled, glancing towards the camera in the corner of the med bay and nodded towards it.

“Do they mind?”

“I am the doctor here,” you said, “And my degree lets me decide which snacks I get to bring you.”

_ \- Report _ <strike>_ 4 _</strike> _ 3 Bruises neck, windpipe - _

You were brought in for a review on your interactions with Leon Kennedy. Understandable, plus you were also able to argue your point more concisely on giving him time to rest. His condition was stable, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Honestly, you were missing the blondie while you were waiting for the next report. It was something to look forward to, that’s for sure.

Sometime during the week, you also caught wind that Leon was being transferred to a different, less serious medical ward. The officer still had his own room but from all the blood tests that were performed on him, it was now safe to conclude he wouldn’t turn into a zombie and murder everyone in sight.

You walked into his new room like you were greeting an old friend. Leon wasn’t passed out this time to see you enter for once. He was covered in fewer bandages than before but still in relatively bad shape.

You settled down beside him and he smiled.

“Hey doc, did you miss me?” Leon said.

“I was thinking you missed me more considering how everyone else in this damn facility speaks like a robot,” you chuckled. “How are you feeling? Still sore?”

“Course’,” he said, wincing as he shifted. “Though not as shit as before.”

“Good,” you said. You held up the clipboard for him to see. He probably knew what to expect by now.

You took the time to pen down his general state. Someone had already done a check over on Leon earlier but it didn’t hurt to have a second opinion. Leon was healing nicely. Figures, considering his genetics not only blessed him in the looks department but the survivability one too.

Your focus was on his neck which was purple with bruises when he had first arrived. You were worried that there would be permanent damage to his speech but he was lucky with that as well. The pressure was more along the sides of his neck rather than right on the windpipe.

“How did this happen?” you asked.

“The Tyrant,” Leon explained. “Grey skin, huge- he busted through a concrete wall to get to me.”

Hmm. You had heard of this particular creature before. From the files, you learned that they were sent to wipe out any witnesses and recover a G-Virus sample. Leon would’ve had some close calls if so. The Tyrant was no joke.

“So how were you thrown around this time?” you said.

Leon snorted, “Well I… It wasn’t _ that _bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Fine,” he laughed. It didn’t hurt him anymore to do so, “As I said, he busted through a wall to get to me. The bastard reached up for me and lifted me by the neck like it was nothing.”

You would’ve assumed that was instant death if Leon wasn’t here in this moment.

“How did you get out?” you asked.

“Ada drove a van into it. She saved my life,” Leon said.

Ada? The government would probably want to learn more about this individual.

“Where is she now?” you asked, penning down Leon’s series of events.

“She’s… dead.”

You stopped writing and your training kicked it. It wasn't uncommon to have grief come as a part of the job. Leon was showing signs of that.

You set the pen down and sat forward.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you said.

“No, it’s… she still saved my life, but I found out that she was just using me the whole time,” Leon said. He seemed pretty upset about this woman. It wasn’t hard to see a fondness he used to have.

You reached into your coat and handed something to Leon. He took it shakily and looked at the label. He looked towards you unsure of what to do. You thought it would’ve been obvious. He then gestured towards the security camera and you rolled your eyes.

“Just eat the fucking pudding.”

_ \- report 4 infections (cuts) - _

You were assigned to watch over Leon’s rehabilitation. He struggled to walk but his therapy was going along nicely. You kept a close eye on him as he took slow steps as he held onto the bars. It was always tough after being out of commission like this, sweat was dripping down his forehead.

Leon’s arm started you shake and you called for the exercise to end for today. The man settled down on a chair, catching his breath as you wrote down his progress. He was getting better every day.

More bandages had been shed and he was finally able to wear a T-shirt. You’ve worked long enough to hold a professional front, but you couldn’t help but admire how nice his torso looked in that. You’ve got to appreciate someone who worked hard for a body like that.

He was healthy too, you guessed. Some of your old patients could take notes from this guy, not just ignore your advice and come back wondering why they still felt like crap.

“In the mood for more questioning?” you asked.

“Always,” Leon said, still slumped back on the chair.

“Considering your wacky-wacky adventures,” you said, a small amused huff came from Leon, “You accumulated some scraps and cuts as part of your escape. All of them, however, were infected pretty bad. Not in the virus way thankfully, but it was teaming with a shit ton of bacteria.”

“Ah yeah, that,” Leon said. “I jumped into a sewage system to get to Umbrella.”

If you were in that situation you would’ve just ended yourself from having to deal with that. Nobody wants to wade through a pool of shit, piss, and the zombie outbreak virus. You couldn’t even imagine how many showers it would’ve taken to erase that feeling.

Thankfully, Leon was hosed down before they brought him in. Nobody wants a shit-covered patient.

You cringed, “That’s… okay. That’s gross. Weren’t rats the main courier for the virus? From what I know these rats then polluted the water which got the whole city messed up.”

“Well I couldn’t think about that while I was being chased by a giant mutant alligator,” Leon said.

You wrote that down. That was somewhat important in terms of how the virus could affect wildlife too.

“I killed it when I shot a gas pipe and it exploded in its mouth,” he continued, sounding proud.

You’d be proud about killing a giant murder-gator too.

“Explains some of the other burns that were found on your body. Good thing your pretty face wasn’t too messed up from the blast.”

“Huh?”

You paused. Right. Professionalism.

“A lot of second-hand trauma comes from scarring and people adapting to those injuries. There are several options to remedy those but still, you gotta be fortunate that the part of your body you see most often came out fine.”

Smooth. Great going you.

“I… see,” Leon trailed off.

_ \- bullet wound 5 - _

“I can’t help but notice,” you said as you prodded Leon’s torso, “That a bullet wound was the most out of place compared to all your other injuries.”

“Well, there aren’t many gun-wielding zombies out there.”

Leon was sitting on an examination desk as you checked his entire body. He was mostly recovered but you still had to be vigilant on all his injuries. You had asked him to take off his shirt and he did so without a trace of embarrassment.

This is a man that knows he looks good.

Or he trusts you enough, that was nice too. It meant you were doing a good job as a doctor when a patient could trust you.

“So, tell me what happened then. Or was it really a gun-wielding zombie?’ you asked.

Leon sighed and you immediately felt a pang of worry. Not that you got those often. You and Leon were usually good with the back and forth jokes but this one was hitting him hard in particular.

“I took a bullet for Ada when Annette Birkin shot at us,” he said.

That explains it. It was Ada again.

“The spy?” you asked. You already knew who this woman was from your reports. It was still useful to know what Leon’s take on Ada Wong was.

“Yeah… I really thought she was from the FBI trying to stop Umbrella,” Leon said, “But I was wrong. She was just there for the money.”

You glanced towards the bullet wound. This man risked his life to protect a woman that just used him like that. As much as you tried to separate your personal opinion to your professional one, both of them arrived at ‘what a bitch’.

“Don’t beat yourself down,” you said reassuringly, running your thumb across the scar, “It’s healed up nicely, at least.”

“Yeah, I know Doc,” Leon shrugged.

Leon still looked lost. This topic has really brought the usual mood down.

You stopped your examination and sat beside him. You didn’t have pudding cups on you to offer him so this will have to do.

“You’re a good man, Leon,” you said, placing your hand on his back. “Not everyone is willing to risk their life for a person like that. Whether or not that you saved a good person doesn’t matter. You did what you thought was right and that’s something I respect.”

Leon smiled, glancing towards you, “You really think that?”

“Of course. Good people are hard to come by these days,” you said, standing up. You picked up your report and penned down loose notes on your findings.

“... Thanks, Doc.”

_ \- 6? dislocated limbs - _

Leon was up and walking, though he was still contained within his allocated areas. The man was restless, staying on the move and pacing around all the time. He didn’t seem to be the type that likes to be cooped up and he moved around whenever possible.

You kind of felt sorry for him. Recovering would get boring after a time. It wouldn’t be long until he got the O.K but you still need to make sure he was fine. That was your job.

You made yourself known and entered his room to see him doing push-ups. His hospital room wasn’t a prison but it sure as hell probably felt like it to him. Leon wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm and stood up.

“Doc.”

“Leon,” you said, smiling. You reached over and tossed him the towel he had resting on a chair.

He caught it and did another wipe down on himself.

_ Damn, he looked good. _

But no. Keep it together. Keep it professional. You’re on the job here.

“What’s on your list today?” Leon asked, putting the towel aside and leaned against a nearby wall.

You took a seat for yourself and thumbed through the pages of your report. You had given up on the headers that’s for sure. If anything, you always had access to the recordings. If you missed something you could just watch them back.

You frowned as you reached the last page of the interrogation list. This was the last of the injuries you had to cover.

“It’s actually something I should’ve cautioned you on but it’s good to see you that you were fine. Both your arms were dislocated when you were brought to us. It was pretty mild compared to all your broken bones but I figured it still would’ve hurt like hell.”

Leon did a small nod of acknowledgement. He was pretty good with helping you identify the cause of all these injuries so far but this time he looked like he was struggling.

“I’m not sure which one it might be,” he said, grumbling.

“Seriously? What the hell happened?” you asked.

Leon’s finger tapped against his arm as he ran the scenario in his head from the way he was looking.

“Let’s see… I had to use a rocket launcher to blow up the Tyrant-”

_ Right… _

“-then I flung myself onto a moving train as the facility was about to explode.”

You gritted your teeth. You weren’t shocked at the events that transpired anymore, just mildly amused. It was like you were listening to an action movie play out. What kind of police training did Leon go through? His file clearly stated he was a rookie.

Leon started you chuckle and you looked up from your notes.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just look like you’re on the edge of your seat there,” Leon said.

You sat up and cleared your throat. You couldn’t help but smile as you refocused on the report.

“That wasn’t the end of it,” Leon continued.

“Oh?” you said, raising a brow.

“It didn’t matter how many times Claire and I fought William Birkin, that bastard kept coming back. He took up the end of the train and was destroying it with whatever flesh wall he was forming. I had to stab it in his giant eye.”

You jotted that down. From most of Leon’s experiences there a chance Birkin is still alive and kicking all the way back in Raccoon City. Though, that wasn’t your department to worry about. You placed the pen down and put your fingers to your temple, leaning into your hand.

“I still don’t get how you’re alive,” you stated.

“I guess I was just lucky,” Leon replied, crossing his arms with a smirk.

“I don’t think luck works like that.”

“Well consider me blessed then,” he said, laughing.

You finished writing the notes on William Birkin while idly chatting with Leon. You reached the end of your report and set the pen down. That was that.

\---

Imagine your surprise when the patient you would visit first came to your office one day. Leon let himself in and you put away your paperwork for now.

“Leon! How’s it going?” you asked enthusiastically. You felt like that kind of greeting was rare from a person like you. Generally, you faked it so your co-workers wouldn’t out you for being unfriendly, but it was real this time.

“Good. Great, actually,” Leon said. “Now that I’m up and running they’ve got a job for me.”

“I don’t blame them. If you can keep up your streak of surviving anything then you’ve got a good career ahead of you,” you said.

Leon found a seat in front of your desk and placed something in front of you. You rolled your eyes at the gift. Of course, it had to be another pudding cup.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Leon said. “I wouldn’t have recovered as smoothly without your help.”

“Oh save your compliments,” you said. You weren’t good at receiving those, “I was just doing my job.”

“And you did a fine job of it.”

Huh. It was actually nice to hear that. You reached forward for the pudding cup and tucked in your drawer for another time. 

“Do you think we’ll see each other again before I’m deployed?” Leon asked.

“I hope not,” you snorted, “I’d hate to see you all busted up and on death’s door again. Don’t get yourself that hurt next time.”

“I wasn’t talking about that.”

You raised an eyebrow.

Hmm.

“When are you free?” Leon asked.

“Tonight,” you smiled.

“I’ll pick you up around seven, then?” he said as he stood up from his seat.

Leon wasn’t your patient anymore. You let your professionalism drop.

“Sure.”


End file.
